countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukraine
Україна|image1 = Male Ukraine.jpg|Male Female_Ukraine.jpg|Female Ukraine_Flag.png|Flag Ukraine_Emblem.png|Emblem |author = AH사과하트 (male Ukraine) Armando (fem Ukraine)|capital = Kiev|official_language = Ukrainian Russian|dates_of_life = 24 August 1991 (independence)|population = 42.5 million|friends = Belarus Russia Moldova Romania|National sport = Football Basketball|National food = Fat}} Ukraine is a country situated in the central part of Eastern Europe. It shares its border with Belarus, Russia, Moldavia and has an access to the Black Sea. They are a popular character in the fandom and is well-known for being the sibling of Russia. Description Appearance Ukraine is usually seen wearing a hoodie of some sort, often with their flag colours, blue and yellow. White is also a common hoodie colour. Other tops can be sweaters, or just any loose clothing in general. The Ukrainian wreath is also a very common accessory, with many different flowers and designs, popular ones being yellow flowers or poppies. Male and female versions are very common, so there’s not really a gender that is “generally accepted”. Female interpretations wearing traditional clothing is also seen. Personality Ukraine can be very nice and caring, but also be bitter, snarky, and very stubborn and/or determined. They can also be very nationalistic and proud, and will always try to do what they feel what’s best for them and their people. It can be very easy to rile them up. They try to be positive, but can sometimes that can be hard. Interests They love nature, especially flowers. Flag meaning Blue color symbolizes the sky Yellow color symbolizes wheat fields Other Symbols Nicknames Etymology History Geography Relationships Family * Belarus - (brother/sister) * Bosnia and Herzegovina - (brother/sister) * Bulgaria - (brother/sister) * Croatia - (brother/sister) * Czech Republic - (brother/sister) * Montenegro - (brother/sister) * North Macedonia - (brother/sister) * Poland - (brother/sister) * Russia - (brother/sister or crush depends on the person´s opinion) * Serbia - (brother/sister) * Slovakia - (brother/sister) * Slovenia - (brother/sister) * USSR - (father/mother) * Russian Empire - (grandparent) Friends * Canada * Malaysia Neutral * Enemies * Opinions Russia Some think Russia is a loving and careful big brother who can go a little too far when someone dare to touch Ukraine. But it's only a outward appearance since Russia is way too possessive with his brother and don't hesitate to fright him so he can isolate him from the others countries. Canada The ship Ukraine x Canada is gaining in popularity, it seems related to the fact that Canada supported Ukraine in the past. They are the two cute siblings (by this I mean Canada is the sibling of USA and Ukraine of Russia) of one of the most famous ships starting to talk to each others behind their brothers' backs. Canada is always here to comfort him when Ukraine has dark thoughts. Malaysia Among to first recognize Ukraine,Ukraine impressed with Malaysia Islamic affair. Malaysia claim that Crimea suppose to be with Ukraine. The crash of MH17 is the only time their relationship deteriorating as there was battle between Ukraine army and rebel,as both side to be blame which is Ukraine and Russia(since AA missile used by rebel were provided by Russia),but became to positive afterwards. Brazil Brazil and Ukraine are strategic partners and cooperate in trade, space technology, education, energy, healthcare, and defense.23 Brazil recognized Ukraine's independence on December 26, 1991, and bilateral relations were established on February 11, 1992.24 The recent development of a joint space industry has strengthened the bilateral ties between the two countries.23 Ukraine considers Brazil its key trade partner in Latin America and has been a vocal supporter of the Brazilian bid for a permanent seat at the United Nations Security Council. Singapore * Singapore recognized Ukraine's independence on January 2, 1992. * Singapore is represented in Ukraine through its embassy in Moscow (Russia).56 * Since December 2002, Ukraine has an embassy and an honorary consulate in Singapore.57 * In 2007, the two countries commenced negotiations for a free trade agreement.58 In 2006, Ukraine was Singapore's 55th largest trading partner last year, with total trade amounting to S$774 million 59 * In 2007, the two countries signed a double taxation agreement.60 References * Ukraine on Wikipedia * Foreign relations of Ukraine }} ru:Украина Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Slavic countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries